Usually, consumers have some skin problems including dryness, wrinkles and fine lines, loose/saggy skin and age spots. Composition comprising film-forming polymer may be one solution for consumers to these problems. Film-forming polymer would form a film onto the skin after applying topically and bring immediate firming effect to the skin. Some beneficial agents, for example optical particle and sunscreen agent, may also be delivered onto skin surface together with the film-forming polymer.
There is an increasing interest to develop a skin care composition comprising a film-forming polymer.
US patent application with publication number of US 2008/0233075 A1 disclosed a topical composition comprising a water-soluble film-forming polymer, a bimodal copolymer comprising a first polymeric component with anionic functional groups and a second polymeric component with cationic functional groups, and one or more biological polymers that are derived from a source selected from the group consisting of animals, plants, algae, fungi, and bacteria or are biotechnologically synthesized. Such a topical composition was said to be applied to saggy or wrinkled skin for enhancing the appearance of the skin.
However, after applying cosmetic composition, the skin may undergo water washing and abrasion by hand and therefore the film formed by film-forming polymer on the skin may be easily washed away and/or rubbed away and therefore lose the benefits. Meanwhile, the beneficial agent would be easily washed off and/or rubbed off and thus can not provide a long-lasting benefit.
Therefore, the present inventors have recognized a need to develop a cosmetic composition with improved wash-off resistance, abrasion resistance, and/or long-lasting deposition of beneficial agent. Therefore, this invention is directed to a cosmetic composition a first film-forming polymer having a contact angle of at least 85°, a second film-forming polymer having a contact angle of at least 85°, a lipid having a melting point of at least 5° C., optical particle, and at least 20% of water by weight of the composition.